Too Afraid
by stars.alignn
Summary: Everyone, no matter who or where or what they are, is afraid of death. Even Nico di Angelo.


**Too Afraid**

**A/N: I was having a sort of writers block, so I decided to write this Nico di Angelo one-shot. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>To everyone he may come off as fearless and dark. But no one understands him. No one truly knows who or what he is.<p>

When he encountered his first monster, he put on a joyful face, acting like everything was cool. But on the inside, he couldn't breathe, thinking that him or Bianca could die that day.

And then when Percy said he would protect Bianca and she died, he was more scared than angry. He thought he could trust Percy, but he let his sister die. He wanted to kill Percy Jackson before he killed him first.

So of course he had to run away into the Labyrinth. Even though he had Minos guiding him, he was afraid that he would never get out. That he would be trapped there his whole life. There would be no escape.

At the Battle of the Labyrinth, he summoned the undead. A whole army. But it drained his power and almost killed him. He knew that if he didn't, his friends would've died, but sometimes he wished he didn't do it. He thought nothing could get scarier than the Battle of the Labyrinth. But he was wrong.

During the Second Titan War, he was scared out of his mind. When he had to stand up to his dad. When he had to face titans and millions of monsters. He says he would sacrifice everything for the Cause, but would he? Would he sacrifice himself if it meant the inevitable, if it meant death?

And then he went through Tartarus. He'd lie awake at night in fear that something was going to find him. Find him and kill him. He was too young to die, only 14. He knew he would die in Tartarus.

But he didn't. He escaped, but of course he was captured by Ephilates and Otis. He had the pomegranate seeds, but it wouldn't last forever. To stay alive he was pretty much hibernating, which brought on many horrible dreams. Like what if they didn't find him? What happens if they come and he's already dead?

To answer that question, he was alive. He was alive at a terrible cost. Annabeth and Percy were now somewhere in Tartarus. But he almost felt glad, that he was alive. And he hated himself for it.

Every time there was a battle, he would try his hardest, but he would always pull back when he thought death was near.

When he was supposed to shadow travel them out of the temple, he didn't want to do it. He wanted to save himself. To shadow travel so many people would drain the little remaining power he had left. And he would die.

Yet he did anyway. And when Reyna needed to get to New York. He didn't want to do it. He only volunteered because everyone expected him to. He was the only one who could leave and provide safe travel for Reyna and Coach Hedge. He didn't want to risk his life for two camps that didn't even accept him.

And in the Giants War. He was scared. No, not scared, terrified. Nico di Angelo, the ghost king, son of death, was terrified. He fought harder than ever. He didn't restrain himself until Percy was about to be killed. He could've saved him, but he didn't. And then he ran away.

Everyone assumed he was dead when they couldn't find him when the war was over. They won, but at a great cost. Their two greatest leaders, Percy and Jason, were killed.

Nico went from town to town. Country to country. Moving at least once a year. He couldn't bear the thought that his best friend died. It was his fault. Although he moved repeatedly, that guilt never left. Like it was branded into his soul.

Percy Jackson's blood was on his hands, and if anyone knew, they would kill him. But he was afraid to die. That fear followed him everywhere.

He still carried his Stygian iron sword, but rarely uses it. Monsters rarely find him, so he tries to be normal. But he never will. To face the facts, he was a horrible person who should never be on this earth.

All through his life, all he wanted was a happy ending. But he knew that could never happen anymore.

Nico di Angelo was a villain. And villains don't get happy endings.

* * *

><p><strong>I hate myself for doing this but please check out my other stories. Rate and Review~<strong>

**I LOVE ALL OF YOU GUYS OUT THERE WHO READ MY STORIES (but not in that way)**


End file.
